Morning Kisses
by xentrya
Summary: There's a lot of sleeping in this story...Ever wondered how Xena and Ares used to begin thier mornings?...Well... this might be one version...


**Morning Kisses**

**(Xentrya)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: Warrior Princess. They belong to Studio USA and Renaissance Pictures. No profit has been made from this story, damn!**  
Rated: M**

...A broad , almost stupid smile stretches on my face as I'm watching her sleep next to me...I can physically feel it touching the lobs of my ears. I must look ridiculously similar to a Cheshire cat right now, I know, but by all Gods she's so beautiful when she's asleep, my Princess...Let's just say that I can't help it, and spare some precious time with useless explanations.

Just like the chimerical image of a far away childhood dream mortals barely recall having had but always sensing it's utopian seed buried in some back corner of their brain, she unconsciously wraps her addictive presence around me as if it were a red ribbon around a child's present, without me being able do anything about it, but wait for the outcome.

Sometimes I get this weird, unshakable impression that she's but the figment of my boundless godly imagination. More than once have I touched her in order to convince myself that she's in fact real, flesh and bone, and that I'm not only fantasizing about her earthly existence.

As I start caressing her dark silky hair again, she starts smiling too. That unmistakable, totally hypnotic smile of hers that can make me melt inside out in a heartbeat...she's really something, that's for sure...A smile like that could melt even Hephaestian metal, let alone the wretched heart of a mortal or God.

"_What's that smile for sweet? Who are you dreaming with? Am I in your cloudland too?"_I can't help wondering as I keep admiring her flawless visage, noticing that hilariously poetic but definitely true way in which the rays of the sun fall down upon her completely relaxed features, giving her skin a sort of discreet, golden aura that I only believed Gods had by now...

Gradually, almost in slow motion, I stretch out a hand to gently place it on her forehead, adamant about decoding the vivid images unfolding inside that twisted mind of hers, but I suddenly stop as I realize that still, if it's not me she's seeing, I prefer not to know.

Call me obsessed but I can't stand having anyone else owning her thoughts...

The sun has risen for a while now and she's still lost in Morpheus' never ending labyrinths, and as much as I want to leave, aware that this should be the beginning of an outrageously busy day -wars in Macedonia, Thrace, Sparta, Mycenae and Antioch, important meeting up in Olympus, some petty village squabbles I promised Aphrodite I would take care of in order to stop her precious pinkish temples from being destroyed, the choosing of a new general for the northern legion of my army-.I find out that I simply can't. It's like I'm glued to these black , silken sheets and despite all Taraturs breaking loose in different parts of the world, I just can't find the necessary strength to get up and leave her side.

Her unique figure is like a prison. One that I would never choose to leave. One that I would embrace joyfully at any cost...I wouldn't tell her this, not in a million years, that's for sure, but we both know the truth. Our treacherous eyes have the nasty habit of giving away every hidden notion or emotion.

If only my ditzy sister could hear me now...I can already picture her jumping up and down like a rubber ball, clapping her hands and squealing with delight...

I'm as wiped out as I've ever been in my entire immortal existence. Maybe that bitchy Athena is right after all...And if it were for me to be really truthful about this, I would even cut the "Maybe" part... which as we all know it, I won't.

So back to square one again...Briefly, at this time, I should be giving orders and shooting fireballs...What am I doing in exchange? Sitting here, like a madly in love fluffy puppy, waiting for my mistress to wake up and pat me on the back ...

By Chronos himself! Is this as lame as it sounds? Frankly I don't actually care...Well, I wouldn't really brag about it, for no loyal worshiper would look up to the image of a spoony War God. I mean... I do have a reputation to maintain and all, but I'm definitely enjoying the moment, I give you that.

...O...k...Now things are really starting to get interesting... I can literally hear daddy dearest yelling my name as we speak.. He sounds pretty mad too...One of these days the old man is going to have a heart attack, I bet my sword on it. Too bad he can't die out of such nonsense, being a God and all.

I don't even know why all the big fuss about me skipping a damn council. It's not like it's the first one...Why in Hera's name doesn't he simply give up already on this crazy idea of expecting me to be present at all these boring world planning sessions is beyond me...I do shape the universe at will regardless of his all mighty opinion, so...

...On the other hand, I must be going crazy...My entranced brain has already started sending alarm signals regarding the year of mortality that awaits me for having dared to defie the King of the Gods...Zeus the Olympian, the Creator...

Anyway... I guess I'll just have to come up with some convenient excuse. I always do. Who knows? Maybe as a mortal, I just might get to experience something I have been missing as a God for a long time now...

Nothing really matters in fact. Not when this irkingly stubborn woman who has the annoying habit of teasing me out of my mind with her every gesture is now squeezing my hand lightly as her charmingly blue moons open up with an extremely sexy laziness to look at me, her luscious lips slightly parted tempting me to kiss them ,that honey like gaze that always succeeds to paralyze my every move piercing me with it's bottomless clarity.

...As so many times in the past, I just can't restrain myself from listening and acting upon my "animal" instincts...and trust me when I say that this is not that twiddly, traditional "good morning love" affectionate kind of kiss. No...it's more like that passionate, almost violent type that shields behind it's deepness the rising hunger of possessing your loved one, the kind of kiss one gets completely lost into, the one that leaves him breathless and still he refuses to breathe, preferring to use those few left seconds in prolonging the sweet pleasure of feeling the other's heart pounding ferociously against his chest with a force that can make one want to put into practice all the naughty stuff he had been fantasizing about during countless cold, lonely nights.

...In my case, lonely isn't quite the right word, but let's leave it to that, shall we?

...The heat radiating from her shivering body as our fingers entwine while I press my body against her own, the low moans that escape her throat only to meet my own muffled groans...the unbearable need to just rip her shift off and claim her...sweet Fates, I swear it on Styx ,this little witch will be the end of me sooner or later...

As I deepen the kiss even more, placing one hand on her stomach, smoothly caressing the skin underneath the fine material, she pulls back for a second to look at me, her breath uneven and her pulse racing frantically, her cheeks flushed and her pupils dilated with excitement, but at the same time slightly pensive and hazy about my actions.

It only takes one more moment for her to look around again, her eyes still sleepy and narrowed.

"Ares, what am I doing here?"

"Bad dream, remember?" I whisper lowly against her lips, as I lean in to kiss her again.

"Gabri...?" she hardly manages to utter, still not completely awake, right before my tongue silences her again, and to my immeasurable delight I feel her back arch under my palm as our hot breaths begin to mix.

"Potidea...parents" I murmur in between kisses, proceeding to kiss her neck, and I can genuinely feel the arousal radiating from her every pore intoxicating my blood worse than wine and ambrosia all together.

"I want you..." I keep on whispering against her ear on the lowest of notes, my tone hoarse with anticipation and desire as my fingers now slowly glide underneath her shift, and I instantly feel the blood rushing inside my veins faster than any recorded raging flood that had sweapt humanity across the ages, and as I feel her body tense under my lustful caresses and the beginning of a not yet vociferated but surely expected protest, I gently bite her bottom lip, not hard, but enough to get her full attention:

"Shhhh!" I hushly add and my next move would have banished any negative idea form her mind, I'm positive about it, if it weren't for dear old Dite showing up right when things were starting to get interesting , in her usual coral glitter and strawberry scented hearts entrance.

"Heya you crazy kids! Like don't stop on my account!" she ventilates loudly, giggling merrily.

"Just kidding! You should definitely save that move for later Studdmuffin" she adds before I even get the chance to open my mouth, spinning a perfectly shaped curl around her slender fingers.

"You know how much I hate to like brake up a major love feast but, this is serious, Ar. Daddy stated that he was going to skin you alive if you don't show up on Olypmus in 5 minutes max. This being the censored version of what he said. And this time I think he means it too. So come on, puff along with me and you and the Warrior Babe can just pick up your little game from where you left off, later. Ok?" she finally ends her speech, a slightly worried and impatient expression on her face.

Rolling my eyes in exasperation I turn around, ready to warn her to leave in less that two seconds if possible, and I even have a smart cocky line for her to transmit to Zeus from my part but as the words pile up in my throat on the verge to be launched, I suddenly feel the tip of my Princess' s fingers brushing delicately over my lips, her sapphire moons fixing me with their long gaze, silently making me reconsider my decision.

...She doesn't even have to say anything. I just know...

"Fine, fine" I growl, displeased by the entire turn of events directing a menacingly angry stare towards my blonde sister. "I'll be right with ya'"

She refuses to leave though. She knows me far to well I guess. And as a blue fire ball starts forming inside my palm, Xena's steely gaze and matched frown literally rivaling with my own, succeeds to make me get out the bed, a grave sigh showing her nonetheless how I feel about it.

"Don't even think about going anywhere sweet" I tell her leaning in for another brief but urgent kiss. "It won't be long, I promise. Just make yourself comfortable, will you?"

A small, foxy smile lets me know that she'll be right there, waiting for me.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

Still moody and half asleep, she just shakes her head before resting it on the pillow again, declining my offer.

"Thanks Xe" Aphrodite murmurs, winking bemusedly when we finally leave the room.

"Women"... I mutter watching their intriguing exchange of glances. "Always up to something..."

A mushy, warm "sister love" kind of embrace from Dite's part around my pecks and off we go...

"You know I hate Zeus' meetings Dite."

"Yeah...Me too" she replies her arms still wrapped around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder. "Wayyyyyy too boring especially at first light. I didn't even have time to finish my manicure. I mean, look at this bro' They're awful! " she pouts, almost pocking my eyes out with her sharp fuchsia nails

Despite myself I chuckle softly and wordlessly wonder if my Princess is fast asleep by now.

XXX

As my eyes close, still heavy with slumber despite the long hours my body has spend dead to the world, flashes of last night's events start unfolding inside my mind, like the broken canvas of a dream. And as I cloudily start to see it all over again , I can feel the rare shade of a smile tickling the tip of my lips...So ridiculous...

With Gabrielle gone to Potidea to visit her parents, as soon as the sun sets, there's not much for me to do, except starting a fire camp and launching myself in the futile attempt to cook the misfortuned rabbit that had technically stumbled against my feet while I was turning the forest inside out for a bite to eat.

"Rabbit stake...how could I resist? " I surprisingly hear myself wondering out loud while I start skinning the poor fellow, my mouth literally dripping for a bowl of Gabrielle's magic stew.

When it comes to cooking she is as good as one could ever get. And those freakin' herbs and spices or whatever secret ingredients she adds there could make even a dead decomposing squirrel taste divinely.

Anyway...back to my roasted rabbit, since the stew is clearly not an option! And though I'm a terrible cook, between starving to death and dying poisoned with my own food, I would still choose the latter...

About one hour later, happily patting my stomach, I preventively take another round of the area, checking the premises for any unwelcomed guests.

Nothing new, except for three of four night owls and the gentle breeze of the wind.

With a good meal under my belt and half bored to death I decide it's high time for me to get some rest. With Gabrielle back tomorrow evening, I will need all the energy in the world to bear up listening the long, enthusiastically told stories about Lila's life and about her parents' endless nagging speech about her coming home to live a peaceful countryside life instead of risking her tail daily by helping the others.

Yeah! That will be a blast indeed...

One more glance towards the serene dark blue sky and another one towards the quiet Argo and before my thoughts start drifting away towards a faraway fairytale landscape, I can feel a certain God's presence mot far from my bedroll.

He's here to watch over me, as always...And as always I just try to ignore him...

Seconds later I'm on the border of a very familiar lake...and as I take a good look at my surroundings I realize that it's the same lake where me and Lyceus used to spend our summer afternoons, fishing and swimming and organizing rock throwing contests with the other children form the village.

The same place, the same trees, the same clear, azure sky...and a few feet away from behind a thick bunch of feather reed grass, my brother cheering on a childish, excited tone, his eyes filled with joy and delight:

"_**Hey Xe, look what I found! This is like the longest worm ever! This will definitely trock Solaris! By the end of the day we'll be having fish for dinner, I guarantee it?"**_

**"_Lyceus?"_** I barely whisper, flabbergast by my baby brother's overwhelming presence.

"_**Well don't just stand there! Come on! Give me a hand! You don't want me to take whole credits for the upcoming success we'll be having, do you?"**_ he says in between chuckles.

Still hypnotized by the sight of his golden tresses blowing in the wind, unable to raise my feet from the ground and go to him and hug him, I simply stand there watching him throw the fishing road back into the water, and as he turns around to me and smiles, I smile too, his every gesture filling my heart with a warmth and a peace hard to describe in words.

My dear brother...so candid, so full of dreams...

Suddenly as I watch him stick the angle in the ground while he begins searching for some more bait, just in case, the sky gradually darkens, as grey black storm clouds, blocking the sunlight.

"_**We should go home, Lyce"**_ I shout at him, anticipating the dreadful rain that is going to fall within minutes. _**"Come on or mom's gonna freak out big time when she sees us entering the house like drowned rats again!"**_

He can't hear me though, and as I call his name again, trying to get his attention, I find out that my voice refuses to fill the air. It's like it leaves my throat but the sounds dissipate into nothingness as they touch the first molecules.

The next thing I see is dust rising up to the horizon...There's a thundering noise coming form that direction too, almost deafening me, and I can feel the blood freeze inside my veins as the image progressively gets clearer and clearer: there's an army heading straight our way.

"_**Lyceus come on! We need to get going!"**_ I shout at him, desperately trying to move from the damn spot my feet had been glued by some unknown force.

"_**Lyceus!"**_ I scream again. But there's no use, he can't hear me.

As I keep on struggling to get to him, making surreal efforts to transport what now feels like my ten tones heavy body by his side, wanting to grab his hand an run away towards the safety of our home, my eyes almost pop out of mu head the minute I see them closing in, circling us like wolves would circle their prey.

And there they are. All of them: Caesar, Callisto, Ming Tien, Callisto and Alti, and Gabrielle, all head generals of the army of Dahok, wearing the badges of Chin?

"_**Gabrielle?"**_ I burst out in utter disbelief.

"**What is going on here?" **I snarl through my teeth, raising my hand behind my back, ready to grab my sword and teach these conniving bastards a lesson.

I receive no answers though, just thousands of evil grins as some sort of consolation prise the moment Alti advances in Lyceus' direction, reaching down to clench her fingers into his hair.

"_**You leave him out of this, Alti! Do you hear me? You leave him alone!"**_ I yell form the bottom of my lungs, but still she says nothing at all, just gives me that sick witch doctor gaze of hers before she begins murmuring Gods know what sick blood rirual incantation against my brother's ear.

The next thing I see are six swords plunged deep inside Lyceus' chest, and his small, still beating heart pounding on top of Caesar's sword, crimson liquid filling the green grass underneath it's feet and gradually the transparent water of the lake.

**"Nooooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooooooo!"** I broke out, tears streaming down my face as I finally manage to find the needed inner strength to move my rusty body.

And as I instantly flip behind them, knocking Hope down with one low blow to her kidnies, making her shriek in pain, I can actually feel burning flames shooting from my injected eyes, threatening to consume me faster than the pits of Tartarus and I can literally see the ground splitting in two, ready to swallow me , when, a sharp silvery sword materializes into my hand, filling me up with an electrifying force that I know so very well.

One furtive glance downwards, and I instantly recognize the design and the rune of War engraved on it's blade.

"_**Aresss!" **_I whisper lowly_,_ aware of his nearness, and I can fell his intoxicating presence by my side, his own godly, drainless energy nurturting my aura just like a mother would nurture her child.

"_**Show me what you're made of, Princess. Kill them all!"**_ he whispers hot against the nape of my neck, and his drug like voice is more than I can take...

I don't know how much the massacre lasted but when the nightmare ended they were all cut into little pieces, as for me,I was bathing in blood from my knees down, and I was all covered into a trickling , sticky sweat, safely encased in Ares' strong arms.

"That was quite a show you put on there!" he passively states, placing a loving kiss on my forehead.

"Come on, let me get you out of here, it's going to rain soon." he adds, and as I look towards the previously starry sky I notice that it had changed its' colour, the moon having probably disappeared a while back, the howling wind having blown out my campfire as if it were a candle.

Ares had been keeping me warm for the past few hours, that's for sure, since I haven't sensed the coldness of the air around me.

Looking him in the eyes, I don't say anything, I just smile and plants my head on his chest, and, as always, he understands perfectly my gesture.

A five seconds travel through sparkly light of the aether, and we're in his personal chambers in a Thracian Fortress we used to hang out when I was still serving him, and I am laying on a back silken sheets king size bed, already half asleep in his arms, when I feel his hand touching delicately my chest, dematerializing my leather shift and replacing it with some satin one. I don't even have to look down to know that it's either crimson, dark blue or black. I'd definitely go for black though.

Almost dozing off, I place a sweet kiss on his palm as he starts caressing my cheek, softly pushing back some stray tresses that had gone array from my face.

"Please stay" I whisper, opening my eyes again in order to allow my brain to register his reaction.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, sewwtheart" he simply responds, laying down by my side, lifting me up for a second while he puts his arm under my neck, pulling me closer to his chest until my head is finally resting on the croock of his shoulder, my right arm lazily stretched over his bare torso.

"Sweet dreams my Princess" he adds the moment he think my mind has began it's journey back into dreamland. "I love you"

"Love you too" I reply, shocking him worse than the brake of the Persian War a few years back, and I can't help a low chuckle as I feel him hold his breath for the next couple of seconds as he takes in the newly acquired info.

"You are such a trickster!" he exclaims loudly.

"And you are so gullible" I respond laughing. " You could be such an esy prey for any woman on this planet!" I add stingly, literally setting him on fire.

"Hey! That's not fair!" quickly fusses about it, "Just because you're smarter than average doen't mean that they all have the same characteristics" as he shifts his body until he's completely on top of me, smiling widely as if he had one the One Billion Dinars Prize, and I could have esily erased it from his lips with one well aimed kick in the groin but he looks so handsome that I just don't have the heart to do it. Plus, the astonishingly erotic kiss that we share during the following minute, completely succeeds in making me dismiss any violent thought form my mind, sedating those wild impulses to kick him faster than my brain can get to process it.

"Smarter than average huh? Try genius, War god!" I caustically bite back instead.

"I meant what I said" he murmurs when our lips finally part, his fingers still clenching my hair, and I can barely hold back a needy sequence of moans and gasps as his tongue begins sliding down the sensitive skin of my neck , my whole body tensing at his every stroke.

"_By the Fates being with him, fells illegally good",_ I can't stop thinking as he skillfully begins tracing a series of particularly arousing circles around my nipples through the fine fabric of the thin, fine, almost inexistent shift, teasing me beyond control and I could melt under his touch, I really could, we both know it, but, since my brain starts screaming otherwise, my body unwillingly reacts to the warning signals as the old " he's bad for you" concept starts to repeatedly echo inside my throbbing head.

It's but a matter of milliseconds for him to sense the building tension in my muscles and the overall affliction and reluctance vibrating from my aura.

"What's wrong Xe?" he asks, warily focusing on my features.

"Nothing" I reply shortly fakeing a smile but he sees right through me.

"Come here." he utters softly, as he rolls back on the bed, opening his arms for me to use his chest as a pillow again , pulling the covers over my naked shoulders, and kissing my forehead again.

Not knowing what else to say I comply. Right now I just hate myself for feeling what I feel for him and not being able to trust him enough as the allow myself to fully enjoy our time together.

"Ares..." I start hesitantly but he doesn't give me the chance to finish my sentence, silencing me with the tip of his fingers before all words get to form inside my throat.

"Shhhh...it's ok, sweet. Don't worry about it"

As I inhale deeply I take a good look at him though, and I can't pretend I don't see the disguised hurt in his amber like eyes.

"It's just that..." I start again, genuinely asphyxiated by the need of giving him a valid explanation.

"I know" he cuts me off again. "I deserve it"

A thick silence follows soon after in which, eyes closed, I struggle to fall asleep as fast as I can, but, try as I might, my mind can only focus on the drumming of his immortal heart, and on the ragged sound of his labored breaths, and right out of nowhere it hits me: he's a God! And he's just laying here in bed, next to me, in the middle of the night, holding me to his chest like I'm the most precious thing on the face of the Earth, watching over me as I sleep, keeping the nightmares away and making sure that I feel safe and protected while he could be anywhere else on the planet, screwing some hot, wonton village girls.

I must be going crazy...

"Ares...? Are you asleep?" I murmur lowly against his chest.

"No sweet. Is there something you need?" he inquires while gently cupping my chin and lifting my face upwards for him to see me.

"I meant it too...I love you" I whisper hot against his lips, secretly trying to outguess his reaction.

"I know, luv" he briefly replies, tightening his grip around my waist, but he doesn't kiss me as I had expected it.

The ball's in my part of the yard, and I know it, so , I just lift myself up for a moment, and, though I had only intened the brush his lips with an effectionate type of kiss, my plan fails miserably to pieces the moment he lightly parts my lips with the tip of his tongue , my sweet innocent kiss, turning gradually into an almost brutal expression of longing and lust.

"WOW! " he loudly exclaims when I finally brake the kiss, in the desperate need for air.

"That felt incredibly good!"he continues, a broad smile on his face.

I don't say anything, I just place my head back on his chest again, and I smile in return when I feel his palm resting protectively on top of my head.

And that's when Morpheus' undefeated force finally breaks my defenses, transporting me partially against my will in his never-ending, charming land.

My every muscle relaxed, my mind now completely emptied by any past torment, I dream...I dream of him, of us together, laughing our heads off about some sick joke he and Aphrodite had played on their bicthy older sister, mischievously proving her that nobody actually holds the key to infinite Wisdom.

We laugh, and we laugh, and the whole thing feel so amazingly right...and there's an unnatural warmth moving up and down my body, and I don't know if it's the dream or if it's something else.

As my brain starts building up various plausible scenario, I suddenly manage to locate the source of that heat. Ares. I must be dreaming right now, and he's watching over me. He's eyes are probably roaming up and down my sleeping form, and that's what I feel.

I must have overslept , I tell myself with a sigh, and laizily I begin opening my eyes, just to have the confirmation of that previous analyses as eyes are effectively blinded by the sunlight passing through the window.

And yeah, here he is, a gorgeous smile embellishing his perfectly sculpted visage, making me wana chuckle softly. He looks just like a lost puppy that had been found by his mistress. So happy... and he's so torturously handsome, too...

A short scan of my premises and I can't help wondering where I am ,part of my brain still fast asleep, despite my unquestionable efforts to wake up already.

"Ares, what am I doing here?" I mumble, barely keeping my eyes open...

And then ,the usual happens, and one thing leads the the other, and one doesn't need to be born out of Zeus's all knowing head to realize what would have occurred if the Love Goddess hadn't interrupted us, the last trail of wet kisses down my breasts making me wanna have him rip my now soggy satin negligee.

Moments later, our lips met for a brief kiss before he leaves the room in the company of an unusually ditzy Dite, ranting about how much he hates his father's early meetings.

One last blink and a languid glance towards the opened window and I fall back asleep again...dreaming about him...

This is getting pretty ridiculous, trust me, I know. And still...

I can't actually tell how much time had elapsed, when, an unbearably stimulating sensation wakes me up with a jolt, making me moan hoarsely, and my eyes flicker open instantly as I can actually feel my body shivering with pleasure.

I am completely naked,and, in between my wide spreaded legs, there's Ares, tantalizingly licking and sucking my clit and as much as I would want to fight the agonizing effect his each stroke has on my convulsing physique, I just can't...He 's too good at pushing the right buttons and after eons of fucking every damn harlot that had crossed his path, he's like the ultimate expert in everything related to sex and women.

Plus, he enjoys so much this sight of me, vulnerable and open like this to his every caress, that the mere eye contact we have, could make me come in a blink, his lecherous, demanding gaze causing waves of blazing heat to rise from deep inside my core, making me explode faster than black powder.

"Oh Gods! " I instantly shriek as a new, surprisingly strong level of pure, extreme pleasure crosses electrifyingly throughout my every cell from head to toe the minute he slids his fingers deep inside me, making my hands grip violently the black satin sheets, my back arching pleadingly towards him...

Several hours later, or better said several orgasms later, contemplating the various patterns the scratches on his back are now showing, we both laugh hard in between kisses and name calling, both of us completely drained out of even the last ounce of energy.

"So...How did you like my morning kisses, Warrior Princess?"

"Shut up Ares, those were definitely not morning kisses" I argue, still trying to catch my breath.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dum. And definitely do not make me show you how morning kisses feel like, War God"

"Oh I dare you" he bits back challengingly, eying me with that old familiar bad boy glance that can easily make me wanna roll my eyes in exasperation.

"You asked for it, remember that" I simply reply, while our swollen, slightly bruised lips meet again.

...Needless to say that when Dite walked on us the following morning, she didn't quite get the chance to see a very different view...

"Is the day repeating itself?" she shrieked, horrified about the possibility of reliving the same things on and on and on until the end of time...

We're still laughing about it as we speak...


End file.
